GTA: 1880
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: While escaping the cops, C.J. gets hurled through time to 1880. Now he must help Colton White and find a way back to his own time before he is stuck in Post-Civil War era Wild West for the rest of his life. Rated T but depending on content may be higher
1. Back in Time

**I do not own GTA: San Andreas or Gun characters. (Nor do I technically own the games, they are my neighbor's) Anyway, this idea came from the fact when were playing Gun; someone said it was like GTA: Old West. Thus San Andreas meets 1880. Okay enough with the disclaimers, on with the first chapter of GTA: 1880. Warning: there is some foul language here so if you don't like cussing, why are you playing GTA or Gun so much to read fanfics of them in the first place?**

* * *

"This is aerial support! Suspect is about to be apprehended with extreme force!" The SAPD chopper pilot said.

"No fucking cop is going to catch me!" C.J. said running from the cops. He was headed towards the Restricted Area in a modified Buffalo car hoping to find some weapons and cars he can outrun the cops with and try and get them off his trail. He drove around trying to find the legendary hole in the fence that was big enough for him to drive right through and steal the Hunter helicopter to fight the cops and bring them down. He knew that they had some weapons powerful enough to stop them and prevent the cops from arresting him from trying to complete his mission and get the money.

"Stop or we will kill you!" The cops yelled as C.J. drove through the Restricted Area. He looked around and saw the thing he needed the most to fight those cops. In the far right was a Hunter Helicopter. He got in and started up the helicopter.

_(Old West 1880)_

Colton White lay asleep on the Prairie ground dreaming. It was the wee hours of the morning where the sun had barely come up along the Missouri River. He worked with his father Ned hunting game for the local steamships that came. They often shot elk and quail but if the situation allowed it, sometimes they would be able to give the chefs of the steamships bear. It paid well; the only thing one could complain about it is the fact one had to get up at the crack of dawn to get the best kills. Colton didn't mind that. Ned made him what he was, a skilled shooter and one of the best quick draws in Montana. Many people out west also worried about the Apache and Blackfoot and other Native tribes but Ned made good among the Natives so they didn't have much to worry about.

"Hey Colton, get your ass up." Ned said as he kicked Colton awake. "We got to go make our pay."

"Hey Dad, you ever have one of those weird dreams?" Colton asked as he loaded his gun.

"What do you mean?" Ned asked.

"I had this strange dream. In it there was this dark skinned man who fell through the air and landed by the river over there. He said he was from this place out in California called San Andreas." Colton said.

"San Andreas? I know of San Francisco but not San Andreas." Ned said.

"Well yeah, anyway he said he was from the year 2004 and he was trying to outrun some cops." Colton said.

"Cops? What are those?" Ned asked.

"I think he said they were lawmen there. Anyway he needed to find some way back to his own time." Colton said. "Anyway, what do you make of this dream?"

Ned sighed and looked around. Some of the freed slaves from the Civil War had been known to turn to drinking or it could have been a former Yankee solider from the war. _Things like that are all too often on this lone Prairie. _"Son, do you want the truth on what I think of that dream of yours?"

"What pops?" Colton asked.

"I think you may have had one too many drinks of your flask and had too much sun before you went to sleep last night. It was a weird dream nothing more and nothing less." Ned said. "Now come on. We're burning daylight and we need to go get our pay. I am going to need you to shoot some quail after I flush them out."

"Fine." Colton said as he pulled out his revolver and Ned went to flush out the quail.

* * *

_(San Andreas Present Day)_

C.J had stolen the Hunter helicopter just in time for the cops to come after him. "Is this what the taxes go to?" He said to himself as he flew firing some of the missiles the Hunter had. One of the missiles happened to hit one of the cop choppers and saw it crash to the ground. _Excellent. I hit that scum cop and brought them down. _C.J. was fairly confident in his flying the chopper thinking he would be able to get away from them after all.

"Hey if I kill this guy do I get a medal?" One cop was heard of saying as he took aim on the chopper with C.J. in it.

"You get two!" his partner said eagerly. He wanted to bring C.J. down and be rewarded like no cop before. He visualized the decent of C.J. and his Chopper of Stolen Terror, as it became to be known, and the two medals his partner asked about. He aimed and fired the guns on the chopper. A loud BOOM was heard and an explosion was seen.

"No way could he have survived that!" The other cop said to the gunner. He smiled and patted himself on the back. _San Andreas will not give me one medal. Nor will they give me two medals. They will give me THREE for this. I am going to make Chief for this._

"Officer Jones, for your gallivant work bringing down that criminal and his Chopper of Stolen Terror I award you these 3 medals." A man with a bushy white mustache and a sash saying 'Mayor of San Andreas' said.

"Thank you." The officer said.

"Make him chief!" A random voice in the imaginary crowd said.

"Well at that advice, I think I will." The imaginary mayor said.

Officer Jones was smiling at his pride and visualizing the medals on his chest and stroked it. He was lucky he didn't fly the helicopter or else he would be burning in a blaze along C.J.'s chopper. His partner looked at him and sighed.

_So this is what being a pacifist gets me, flying the chopper with one of the most egotistical and daydreaming cops San Andreas has ever seen. _"No wait! Look!" His partner said stirring the Officer Jones from his daydream.

"What is it Lennon?" Officer Jones asked. "Smoking too much of the evidence are we again? I swear I am not going to keep covering for you saying it was thieves again. "

"I saw the perpetrator jump out before the helicopter exploded! And no I have not been sneaking from the evidence locker again. I unlike some people do not need to sell evidence to get money. I support local growers." Officer Lennon said. "And I have been clean for a few weeks now so I know what I am saying and seeing."

"Men, I need you to shoot that bright red or orangeish or pinkish parachute! The suspect is escaping! I repeat escaping!" The police sergeant said over the radio.

_Damn you! You cost me my medals!_ Officer Jones said. He took aim at the straps of the parachute and fired. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!" Officer Jones said as he fired.

"Oh fuck no!" C.J. yelled as he heard the bullets coming from the police choppers. One of the bullets went and pierced the straps of the parachute. Soon another one did and more still. C.J. looked up in horror at the sight before him. The parachute was starting to cut itself due to the bullets._ Please…for the love of god...please hold until I hit the ground. I will never commit grand theft again! I will never and I hope to God I survive this! Please somebody! I don't want to be wasted now!_

His prayers were to of little avail. The parachute got cut and gravity took over. "Oh shit!" C.J. yelled his weight falling like a speeding bullet. He saw himself a pile of skin and pulverized blood in the sidewalk below.

Somehow somewhere, someone heard his prayer. The air before the ground started to get wavy like a portal opening up. _What the hell is that? _ C.J. thought as he fell not to the hot desert ground near Fort Carlson, he found himself on the ground of Montana in 1880.

* * *

_(Montana of 1880)_

Ned and Colton were hunting an elk when they heard a strange noise. Ned was getting ready to pull the trigger of his rifle when the noise spooked the elk

"Damnit Colton! Whatever that noise was, it spooked the herd!" Ned said. "Go see what it is. If it is something dangerous, your quick draw is better than mine."

"Fine pops." Colton said as he walked to where the noise came from. _If I see a dark skinned man, I know I am in for some serious dream déjà-vu._

C.J. woke up rubbing his head. "Ooooooooooooohhhh." He moaned. "Where am I?"

"Pops! You better come see this!" Colton said looking over C.J's body. _He looks just like the man in my dream last night. This is too weird. He isn't from here that is for sure. Is he a California Forty-niner? Did he go for the gold rush? Was he on his way to the Yukon? Couldn't be. The clothes are too cool for that. _Colton looked down and shook C.J. awake.

"Who the hell are you?" C.J said. "Why are you dressed like that? Are you playing Davy Crockett or something for Halloween? Is it Halloween?"

"Here," Colton said pulling out his flask. "Drink some of this whiskey. It will make you feel better."

"What in tarnation is there?" Ned asked. "That is what spooked the herd?"

"This is the man from my dream. Pops, I think we have a lost soul here." Colton said.

"Can he shoot?" Ned asked not believing it was a spirit. He doubted if C.J was a spirit from a dream or not. If Colton was going to help him, he better be able to help them out.

"Watch me." C.J said as he pulled out a sawed off shotgun and aimed at a deer. He aimed at one of the deer and pulled the trigger. Within a few seconds the deer fell to the ground dead.

"He may prove to be useful after all. Son, follow me." Ned said.

C.J. walked along after Ned with Colton right behind him.

"What is your name?" Colton asked.

"C.J. It stands for Carl Johnson." C.J replied. "What's yours?"

"Colton White and that is my father Ned. You're now part of our hunting group. Where are you from?"

"San Andreas." C.J. said. "What is today's date?"

"Why it's September 4th, 1880." Colton said.

"Oh shit! I went back in time!" C.J said.

**Okay I know I should have updated my other stories first but this struck me and is dedicated to my fiancee for giving me the idea. I love you honey. Anyway, remember to read, (well you just did) and review and let me know what you think. I will be updating Tak's Deadly Return next if all goes well. So long for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**aka**

**Realm  
**


	2. Ned and Colton

**Once again I do not own GUN nor do I own Grand Theft Auto. I know there isn't a lot of GUN fandom action but I hope you readers like this new chapter. Oh and honey, I have the next chapter up so I don't have to clean the horse's hooves. Well enough with the disclaimer A/N, on with the fic!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my precious honey darling fiancée. He was my reference on GTA weapons they would have had in the 1880's. (He's a big Wild West and Civil War buff/expert. In fact he is working on an Invader Zim in Gettysburg fic now you 1800's fans might like.) Once again, honey thanks for the help on this and this chapter is dedicated to you. Enough with the dedication A/N now, on to the fic! For real this time!**

"What do you mean, 'I went back in time?'" Colton asked. "What were you doing before you got here?"

C.J. looked up and sighed. _These fools are dressed like an old west movie and they are wondering why I am here! Is this the set of that Tombstone movie they are making? Where are Sam Elliot and Kurt Russell?_ "Is this where they are making that Tombstone movie?"

_Freedmen sure have a way with sayings, maybe he's from Louisiana._ Ned thought as he looked at C.J. and at his clothing. "If you want to go to Tombstone, you are far off. You are in Montana now; Arizona is a good long ride away."

"What the fuck?" C.J. yelled. "Do you have a newspaper?"

"Give that newspaper here dad," Colton said as he handed him the paper.

"'_**Winfield S. Hancock vs. James A. Garfield, Who Will Take the White House?**__"_ C.J. read from the newspaper front line.

"It's like the Civil War again, only between two of the Union's generals. To think it ended only 15 years ago. I sure hope Hancock gets the presidency. " Ned said. "I remember the day ol' Lee surrendered to Drunken Grant at Appamatomax Courthouse." Colton and C.J. looked over at Ned with a curious look. "You two were young when it happened. Remember me reading the article to you Colton?"

"Barely." Colton said. "C.J., what about you? What was it like for you?"

"I was born in 1970." C.J. said. "When I was born, those guys were deader than damnit."

"Dad, we need to talk…" Colton said as he walked over to a side. He was rather worried that a man who thought he was from 100 years in the future. He was worried about C.J.'s health. _I think that man may have a touch of the heat. Either that he has had too many narcotics and is a drunk._ Colton had seen many a man get delusional after working outside or being over at the saloon. Maybe he had a head injury or something else. Colton heard tales of freedmen that were affected by how their master's treatment. He was worried that C.J. had a crewel master in the days of slavery as a child. He didn't believe he was from 1990 but he was a man who had simply had too many drugs and drank too much whiskey.

"What is it son?" Ned asked.

"I think that man is mentally ill, either that he is drunk. You sure we should take him on with us for our game hunting for the day?" Colton said. "He might hurt us or himself."

"Colton, I am sure he is fine. Plus you saw what he did to that deer with his shotgun. We need to keep him along so he can help us. Besides, maybe he needs some of your herbs in your medicine bag." Ned said.

"Maybe later." Colton said. "For now, let's just make sure this man is okay."

"Carlson!" Ned yelled across the way. "Come here!"

"The name's C.J.!" C.J. said running over to Ned and Colton. He was getting rather annoyed at the fact no one would give him straight answers to his questions. Not only was he possibly lost in the Old West, Ned and Colton were acting like he was a drunk. Of course he did have his drinks now and then but not enough to have him trip like this. His liquor of choice was back in 1990 in his house. He walked over to them with an annoyed look. _ I am C.J., one of the most well known men in San Andreas and these two historical reenactors think I am some sort of drunken fool!_ C.J. walked over and pulled out his gun. "Now what was it you guys were saying?"

"I was saying you should join us on hunting. It pays real well, 5 dollars a day." Ned said.

"5 dollars a day?!!!!!! That is what a kid makes mowing a lawn where I'm from!" C.J. said.

"Look, wherever and whenever you are from, this is Montana 1880. I know you say you are from San Andreas California in the year 1990 but this is facts. You need to realize that." Ned said. "Now can we count on your skill to help us?" C.J. looked rather apprehensive. He didn't know whether or not he could trust Ned. "I'll sweeten the deal for you, I will give you a fair share of the pay," C.J. still looked apprehensive, "Better yet, I know a Shaman who can maybe take you back to where you are from."

C.J. couldn't see any other way he could help it. If this was really 1880, he had little he could do anyway. He was stuck and Ned was offering a chance to get back. If it was worth it or not, he was going to try. "Okay homes, you got yourself a deal."

"Good." Ned said as he shook C.J.'s hand. "Now show me your weaponry. What are we dealing with and what can you kill?"

"Here," C.J. said as he removed his brass knuckles. "I have all these." C.J. pulled out a revolver, a knife, a sawed-off shotgun and a baseball bat. "Will these help?"

"What is this thing?" Colton said picking up the baseball bat, "Looks similar to the Blackfoot war clubs I have seen, yet a little different…"

"It's a baseball bat fool!" C.J. said. "It is good for whacking your opponent senseless and people won't be looking for it if they want to take your weapons!"

"I see. That sounds really handy. Did you know that some of the towns to the south like Tombstone and such talk about banning guns in town?" Colton said.

"I heard about that…" C.J. said remembering his history class as a child but he acted like it was something he read in the paper.

"Come over here you boys!" Ned yelled motioning to Colton and C.J to come to him and help him with the hunt.

"What is it dad?" Colton said.

"Wolves." Ned said. "They are trying to steal our kill. Those foul dogs, can't hunt themselves their own elk."

"You need us to keep them off." C.J. said. "Those no good scoundrels stealing our money!" With this remark and desire he had to make sure no one took what he was going to get paid for, he pulled out his replica Colt Peacemaker he had and fired at the wolves, killing them one by one.

"Wow. Your quick draw is as good as Colton's here!" Ned said as he looked at the dead wolves on the ground. "You are worth your weight here."

C.J went over and started to skin the pelts of the wolves. He had never done it before but he learned similar ways to work a knife to get skin off someone cleanly. He used those principles here with the wolves.

"What are you doing with those wolf pelts?" Colton asked. Normally they just cleaned and gutted the elk, but C.J. was skinning the wolves, much beyond Colton's understanding.

"I see you wearing pelts, so I gets me to thinking, 'Sell the pelts of these damn wolves, and make a few bucks'" C.J. said. "I don't have any money here, it is no good. If there is one thing I need here, it is money."

"I see." Colton said. He pulled out some rope and tied the skins of some of the wolves up onto a tree branch so they could start to dry. "Here, I am going to dry them out a little more. They fetch a better price if they are dried already when you sell them."

"Thanks homes." C.J. said "Where's your dad?"

"Over there gutting that elk." Colton said. "He looks like he needs some help."

"Go help him then! I can handle these!" C.J. yelled. _If I am stuck here, I am going to make a good living. I didn't steal a chopper and get my parachute cut to live like some bum! I am going to make me some money and get a good life damnit! _ C.J. had remembered the stories from history class about fur trappers making a decent living for themselves, so he would try that until he could get a good living doing something else, like Stagecoach robbing. He just needed time to get settled.

"HELP!" A rugged, old voice said. "BEAR!"

"Oh shit dog!" C.J. yelled taking his shotgun and running over to where Colton and Ned were and saw that Colton was trying to hold of the bear. These men were taking him in with them and he knew he needed to keep them alive if he was to either get back or make a good living in the Old West. He loaded the gun and took aim in the general direction of the bear. "Die motherfucker! Die!"

Ned rolled to the side after each of the bear's swipes with his paw. Colton was nearby using Ned's rife to try and kill the bear before he killed Ned. C.J. saw this situation as something of desperation. He loaded another round into the gun, this time it was .00 buckshot. "Here goes nothing!" C.J. yelled as he aimed at the bear. "Die you son of a bitch!" he said as he fired the gun. The shrapnel of the buckshot flew though the air and hit the grizzly bear right in target, killing him. Ned rolled out of the way just in time for the bear to fall to his death, right were Ned was standing. Ned looked to where he was held captive by the bear with a great sigh.

"Good one C.J. my boy. I wouldn't have made it out there alive without you and your shotgun." Ned said as he walked over and started to tend to the bear. "You know, thanks to C.J.'s help today, we've made more than we usually do on a day's hunt for the steamboats."

"We did?" Colton asked.

"You helped too son, don't worry. Now we have an extra set of hands to carry our kills and such." Ned said.

"Give me a moment; I have pelts from those wolves I want to sell too. I never turn down a chance to make some paper." C.J. said as he went to gather the wolf pets he had hanging out to dry.

"What do you mean by 'I never turn down a chance to make some paper'?" Colton asked. "I never heard that phrase before."

"It means make some money. You know, money is made with paper so some people where I am from, call it paper." C.J. explained as he gathered the pelts.

"Whatever C.J., go and collect your kill and we'll collect ours and take it to the steamboat over there. It is due to dock here soon. There we can collect our pay." Ned said.

"Gotcha!" C.J. said. He walked over thinking of some way that shaman could take him back forward in time but he had a feeling that it could be done. It was his only hope. Science couldn't do that in 1990, so why could they do it in 1880? He untied the wolf pelts and collected them in his arms and walked back over to Ned and Colton where they were taking the meat aboard a steamship.

"Over here!" Colton yelled to C.J.

**Well how was it? Remember to read, (well you just did) and review! I also would like the GTA fans reading this to know I am making a Tourette's Guy plays GTA vid for YouTube. Well enough of this note for now!**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**

_PS~ if that Mat character anonymously flames my stories again, I will make it so he can't. Just because I frequent the Fireplace Alliance forum, does not give you the right to flame me. STOP STALKING ME TO FLAME MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can turn you in to the authorities for that!_


	3. Chaos at the SAPD

**I do not own Grand Theft Auto or GUN okay? I would like to dedicate this chapter to AndreYo for his inspiring review and being the first one besides my fiancée to fav this fic. It really does mean a lot that more people like it. So once again AndreYo, thanks for your review and this chapter is dedicated to you. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Over here C.J!" Colton yelled over to him "We are getting on the boat, bring your pelts."

"Okay homes!" C.J. yelled back taking the pelts and heading over to the Missouri. He gather them up hoping someone on there would be able to tell him this was all a dream and he was going to go back home any day. Part of him was still trying to fool himself into thinking that this was a dream. _Dude, this can't be real. I mean that one teacher of mine said that time travel was impossible… then again that black haired man I met said it was… I mean he said that there were infinite universes and infinite things can happen. He said some collide and this could happen… I should have listened to him… _C.J put his knife back and took his pelts looking at the poor workmanship on it. As much as he would have loved to do a perfect job the first time around, he couldn't and he had to admit it. He lived in the city all his life and he never skinned anything before. "Shanking is nothing like skinning." C.J. said as he boarded the steamboat to take him, Colton and Ned down the river to Dodge City.

"Where is this boat going to?" C.J. asked.

"It is heading to Dodge City." Colton said.

"Where have I heard that name before?" C.J. asked. "I know someone famous from the Wild West was there…"

"Wyatt Earp?"Ned asked. "He was made a deputy there before he moved to Tombstone. Sonny boys, if you don't know who Wyatt Earp is, then you have been living under a rock for the past few years. Now come along, we have to get on the steamship."

"Come on!" Colton said as he grabbed C.J. and ran aboard.

_I wonder what is going on now back in San Andreas, I mean, they had to have noticed the fact that I escaped from San Andreas Pigs and helicopters with no problem. They have to be wondering where I am! And what about Denise? She's my homegirl!_ C.J. thought as he went aboard the steamboat.

_(Back in 1990 in San Andreas)_

Denise was calling C.J. on his cell phone tapping her foot in annoyance. "If C.J. don't answer his phone, I am kicking his ass to the curb!"

"It's okay homegirl," One of her friends said. "I would kick his ass to the curb too. All the times he ends up in jail, or in the hospital and he doesn't even tell his girl? I would have dumped his ass a long time ago!"

"I know Shaniqua, I know. I am thinking about it if he doesn't pick up here soon!" Denise said.

"I would girl, I would. He's more concerned about his career with the mob than he is with you"Shaniqua said as she dug in her purse for some lipstick. "Why don't you go down to the pigs and see if he is there? I think that I heard people calling of a man of his description over the police scanner. You should see if he is arrested there. I'll drive you." What she didn't hear was a story that the police were calling 'The Roswell of San Andreas'. Shaniqua heard C.J.'s description and immediately turned off the scanner and drove over to Denise's house in Ganton. She was concerned about how Denise would take it, finding out that her 'homeboy' was now going to be locked up in the San Andreas prison and most likely never be able to see her again and C.J. would have to live with the fear of dropping the soap and of the biggest man there would might make C.J. his bitch. Shaniqua was worried about Denise and about how she would take it; finding out that the man she loved was now in jail until 2050. Denise looked out the window until she saw the impressive figure of the SAPD's main office and of where the jail where they kept C.J. would be. As they walked inside, they saw a scene of complete and utter confusion and chaos.

"Officer Jones, Officer Lennon! What did you see, seriously?" The chief said.

"I am telling you this, and it is the honest to God truth chief, I saw the suspect's parachute get cut by one of our bullets, and then, something like a vortex opened up, and he disappeared!" Officer Lennon said.

"I swear, I saw something similar to that! I was going to have the suspect in my arms, before he escaped and then like my stoner friend here likes to claim, a vortex opened up and sucked the suspect in! Believe me sir, I nearly had him too!" Officer Jones said.

The chief placed his hand on his face and sighed. Lennon and Jones were a team that hardly worked well together. Jones was always trying to get Lennon kicked off the force and Lennon was too nice. He was a pacifist and only got paired up with Lennon because he would make up for Lennon's beliefs. Only problem came was when Lennon and Jones got in pursuit of a suspect. Lennon was one who went easy on the guy, knowing full well, the San Andreas Courts would pick up where the cops left off. Lennon was also told by some of the guys in the city jail, that the guards were brutal. He thought that if the guards were going to be rough, then he wouldn't need to be. In a way he thought he would be reducing the pain a criminal, he would be making it easier for them to be rehabilitated into society. However, Officer Jones thought that if you break the law, you should be broken in return. Lennon thought that some people broke the law because they were broke themselves already. He recalled all the times where some young prostitutes brought in were crying about how they were doing this for money for their baby or to pay for treatment of an illness or because they were kicked out of their homes by their parents. However, Jones would beat them senseless and would then push for a full term in prison, no appeals, no fair trial, nothing like that at all. They were partners because the chief hoped they would rub off on each other and become a fusion of each other's good points and erase the bad ones. Alas, that was just a pipe dream.

Officer Lennon looked over at Officer Jones and sighed; "Now I will admit sir, I don't know what happened to the suspect, but I swear, it was not because we let him escape. I cannot explain it, and nor could Jones with his brutish mind here, but I swear, right hand up to God Himself, that whatever happened to him was something beyond our control."

"Yeah!" Officer Jones said as he looked over at Officer Lennon with a quizzical look. "This is some real Mulder and Scully shit going down here. Call the FBI!"

The chief put both his hands on his face and sighed. "I think we will have to. No matter what you two clowns did, whether or not how the suspect disappeared, whether by our negligence, alien abductions and we find him at the Little Probe Inn or by some sort of time travel, we will find him. Now let's look at the logical ones and not something out of the FBI's X files first okay?" The chief said as he sighed once again _I can't take too much more of this shit here. I am getting too old for this job. Thank god I am retiring here soon. _ The 55 year old chief of police pulled out a pen and some paper and looked at Lennon and Jones. "Okay, I need to gather as much information on this as I can." He knew that he had to come up with something; the mayor of San Andreas would be down on him faster than a fat man down a greased icy hill.

"I told you, the suspect's parachute was cut and as he was plummeting back down to the earth, a dusty orange vortex opened up and sucked him in it." Officer Lennon said.

"Okay, now Jones, what did you see?" The chief of police asked him.

"Pretty much the same thing that the stoner pacifist Lennon said he saw." Officer Jones said.

"Arggghhhh!" The chief of police said. "How are we going to tell this to the mayor? He is going to go down on this department faster than a skank on the Terminator."

Officer Lennon gulped. Officer Jones also gulped as well. They both were types that would get themselves kicked off a harsher chief's force. Officer Lennon then spoke up. "It may have been the ocean; he may have swum to another state. Then it isn't San Andreas's problem. It would then be the FBI's problem."

The chief looked at him and cracked a smile. "You know Lennon that just might work. Jurisdiction issues may help us out of a bind for once instead of putting us in one." The chief then started to write up a report to send to the San Andreas branch of the FBI to put out a country-wide search for C.J. but little did they know, their suspect was not even in the world of 1990 when they sent the report to the FBI. Where C.J. really was, the FBI was nearly 70 years from being founded and the only law was Colt 45 Peacemakers.

At the same time the cops were covering up Interdementional travel and an escaped suspect, Denise was talking to the officer in the front, getting ready to try and file a missing persons report. She was getting rather annoyed on how she was getting hardly anywhere. "I told you, come back in 3 days, if he just went missing today, we can't call him missing." The tired, exasperated and harassed officer said as he typed some information into the bulky compute. "Damn! I hate this new fangled compotator technology!" He looked up to find Denise still there. "Sorry lady, but that's all I can do. I can only help you so much until 3 days from now."

Denise looked over at her friend who motioned for her to ask the one question that they came down to the police station for. "Is Carl Johnson in the San Andreas Jail?" and she pulled out a picture of C.J. The officer walked back to the jail with the photo and looked at the prisoners carefully. He then decided to make things easier on Denise and copied the picture and wrote 'Carl Johnson' on it and put it on his desk. "So sorry mam, but there is no Carl Johnson here. I'll keep a copy of the picture here in case he comes in between now and when you find him." The officer said giving Denise the original.

"Thanks." She said walking off in an annoyed rage. She walked back into Shaniqua's car and slammed the door. Once Shaniqua started to drive off, Denise let it all out. "Shaniqua, C.J. is so dead! He better not come back if he wants to stay alive! I hope he likes it where ever the fuck he is! I overheard some of those cops talking about him maybe swimming away! If he wanted to be without me, he should have said fucking so! I KNOW he is in huge trouble. Now take me the fuck home!"

"Okay homegirl; best you to let out the rage there at home not here where you'll be put in jail for it." Shaniqua said as she drove back to Ganton.

"Fine. I'm just so MAD at C.J. now!" Denise said.

_(Back in 1880 on the Steamship)_

"That is a fine kill here." The ship's cook said. "You got a lot."

"Thanks to this freedman we found." Ned said. "Thank him a little bit too."

"Wow. Where is he from?" The cook asked.

"We think Louisiana." Colton said. "He talks awfully funny."

"Yeah, but I can hardly understand anyone from the Rebel Territory." Ned said as he collected his pay for the kills and pulled some out for Colton to give to C.J. "Give this to our guest. It is for the deer and a little extra for killing the wolves."

"Sure." Colton said. C.J. was staying in a room, catching up on some sleep. He wouldn't tell Colton and Ned this, but he was hoping this was all a dream. However, as much as he tried to deny it, he had to slowly accept the fact he was stuck in 1880 for the rest of his life. Colton knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "C.J.?" he asked.

"What?" C.J. asked perturbed.

"Just, my father wanted to give you a share of the pay." Colton said. He placed 12 dollars on the table beside C.J. C.J. looked at the money and sighed.

_Don't expect too much. This is 1880; money was worth less than it was back in 1990. _"Colton, I have something to tell you. Keep an eye on that Reverend there." C.J. pointed to a man in preacher clothes who had an aura who made one think that if this was a man of the cloth, then God had low standards. "His name is Josiah Reed, and I don't trust him one bit."

"I see what you mean." Colton said as he cocked his revolver. "I'm going to be ready for him. I don't trust him one bit."

**Well how was that? Good? Bad? A waste of your life? Remember to tell me in a review. I hope everyone was in character and there weren't too many mistakes in it. Well anyway, remember to read, (well you just did), and to review. You all come back now you here!**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**

_PS: If who ever is using Mat's reviewers to anonymously flame me for frequently posting the Fireplace Alliance forum posts one on here again, please know that your review will be laughed at and deleted. I hope you know anonymous reviews cannot be reported to FFN __**BUT**__ they can be deleted. So your point was a fail. Oh and a flame writing tip from a girl who wrote a few in her day: Use your spell check and try to use proper grammar. Okay, bye y'all!_


	4. Josiah Reed!

**Once again, you should know that I do not own GTA or GUN okay? I'd like to thank all my readers, reviewers and favs for helping me make this possible. WARNING: Some old west words that are now racist are used and are only in for authenticity. Well, enough with the thanks, on with chapter 4 of GTA: 1880!**

**PS: Thanks (once again) to my fiancée (He's Dr. Lovekill on this site, check out his works if you like mine) for his expertise on the round which would cause the fieriest death in this chapter!**

"Be careful homes." C.J. whispered as he grabbed a hold of Colton in an effort to keep him from committing some heinous crime in pulling off a spy situation very badly. He knew that if you wanted something and you didn't someone to know, you had to be careful. He had learned well from his mob days and he was helping Colton to see what was going happen if he was not careful. As soon as C.J. whispered this, a girl working as an attendant on the ship walked up to "Reverend" Josiah Reed

"Is there anything I can do for you, you kind gentleman?" She asked as she walked up to Josiah Reed with a smile on her face. Either, she didn't sense the evil aura coming from him, or she ignored it as part of her job.

"I'm fine miss," Hoodoo Brown said as if her simple question was an utmost insult to his honor. He seemed like a man on a mission and no matter who came by asking even the most innocent questions of "How are you?" or "how's the weather today?" and he would kill. Colton and C.J. looked over with the utmost curiosity. They heard Reed's tone and saw the girl. Colton cocked his revolver and C.J. slipped on his brass knuckles. They knew they had to do something about Reed; they were worried he may do something to the young waitress on the ship. This guy was giving off an aura of the devil that scared two men who had lived in what was some of the most dangerous ways of their times. However, they knew the waitress was in trouble and they had to do something about it. As they stepped out of the cabin C.J was in, another waitress walked by with Ned not too far behind.

"Let's split up." Colton said. "You follow my father and I'll keep an eye on that "Josiah Reed."

C.J. didn't think that Colton should be the one to tail Reed, but he knew that someone had to. They both agreed that that guy was no good and someone needed to keep an eye on him. Colton was the one with the gun ready to go, so C.J. had little objections to it. "Alright homes." C.J. nodded. "You keep an eye off on that man of the devil's cloth, and I will keep an eye on the old man."

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Colton said as he walked from the cabin to the spot where Reed was standing and acted as casual as could be.

Meanwhile, C.J. was following Ned to make sure he was safe. They both had a hunch that Ned may have been the intended target of Josiah Reed and he was going to try and protect Ned with what he could. That old man had helped C.J. out a lot and he was not one to forget who helped him and to come through for those who are good to him. Loyalty is a trait C.J. valued because all gangsters needed it. He looked at the cabin where Ned was with another young waitress. She looked like she had a little more seniority than the one who asked Hoodoo Brown if he needed anything. C.J. looked over and saw this young girl put something that looked like Ned had given her into a safe and lock it. _Whatever that thing is… it must be very important. _He thought as he saw Ned look up. "Hey! Sonny, what did you see?"

"Nothing of importance." C.J. said. His jobs for the San Andreas Mob taught him to lie perfectly if the situation needed it. The air was tense all around. He didn't know if it was because of Reed's presence on the steamship or what but that moment was one C.J. had felt somewhere before. He couldn't place it exactly but he knew he was in danger.

"That's good." Ned said angered at C.J.'s presence. C.J. could tell that Ned had put something very important in there that the only person who knew what it even remotely could be was that waitress on the ship and C.J. could tell that she was not going to tell what it was. But for some reason, he could tell that whatever it was, Hoodoo was probably after it. After an awkward silence, Ned spoke, "I wonder what ol' Colton is doing right now…"

"Me too." C.J. whispered to himself as he looked over to where Colton was about to have a showdown with Reed.

Colton had his Peacemaker cocked and ready to roll if something broke out. While C.J. was trying to explain to Ned why he was following him, Colton was keeping an eye on Reed, ready to pounce into action if he ever needed to. Soon Colton heard a scream and looked over; Reed had killed a waitress near him.

"Catch me if you can!" Hoodoo sniggered as he headed to the captain's port. He pushed Colton aside and headed to the port and then shot the captain, steering the ship into a sandbar. As soon as the ship collided with the sandbar in the Missouri river, a bunch of marauders started coming aboard.

Colton looked around and felt in his pocket. _Only one spar e cylinder… _ He thought as he started shooting at some of the marauders heading onto the ship. He looked around and sighed. Colton knew he was in trouble if he didn't get help soon. _C.J.! _ He thought suddenly. _That man has a shotgun! I know he could do something! He said he got himself out of situations like this before! _"C.J.!" Colton yelled waving to over where Ned was standing. "I need some help here!"

"Gotcha homes!" C.J. said as he pulled out 2 sawed off shotguns that the stocks were sanded down into pistol grips. C.J. jumped down onto the deck of the ship and started to take aim at the marauders coming onto the ship. _Thank god I had these shells on me when I went back in time. _ He put a shell of double 00 buckshot into each barrel of his shotguns and started heading to the marauders cocked and ready to go. A few of the marauders came close. C.J. pulled one of the triggers on the gun and a loud "**BOOM!" **was heard from the barrel as the balls from the marauders who was going after C.J. were knocked down to the ground with their ribs broken and many of their internal organs were destroyed from the force of the impact of the shot.

Colton was busy with his own marauders who wanted him dead when he saw C.J.'s shot. "Wow." Colton said amazed. "What kind of shot did you use on that guy?"

"Double 00 buckshot." C.J. said. "What of it?"

"Nothing." Colton said amazed. "Just that few men out there can handle pistol grips for double barreled shotguns with double 00 buckshot…"

"I know." C.J. smiled as a marauder came close and he punched him in the face with his brass knuckles and the butt of his shotgun and then shot the other barrel, blowing the head off of the guy.

Colton then turned to the other guy who was cornering him. He pulled the trigger on his revolver and shot the guy who had him cornered and knocked him off of the boat and into the river below. "Have a nice swim." Colton smirked.

Little to C.J., Ned or Colton knew, Reed had some things planned for the steamship they were on. There were a few crates of TNT and gunpowder set up below deck, ready to fire at his command. He was going to destroy the ship and blow everyone who was left alive on the ship with it. Ned saw Reed running around on the deck and knew he was the one that was up to no good. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar, like a friend of an old friend he only saw once or twice before. Ned cocked his gun, ready if something bad something happened. He heard the name Thomas Magruder come from Reid's mouth and something seemed even more familiar that got Ned concerned about what was going to happen to him. Ned knew that this must be one of Magruder's henchmen and that the ship was going to be destroyed. He started to run off of the ship, but noticed Ned. _I really should stay and finish that guy in the buckskin off…_ Reed thought as he turned to see C.J. with his pistol gripped double barreled shotguns and Colton with his Peacemaker.

"You're done foo'" C.J. said.

"You Negros sure talk funny." Josiah Reed said condescendingly. "I didn't know that guns were allowed to nigg-"Just then C.J. punched him in the face.

"No one says the N word to me you fool!" C.J. said pissed off. With this, Josiah Reed was running back to where he had the explosives kept, ready to detonate it and blow up the ship.

"You are not going to get off this ship alive you imposter of the cloth!" Colton said as he fired. The bullet was off though, it few by Reed's arm and tore his jacket and shirt and opened a small, but not fatal wound on his shoulder.

"Nice work! I'm impressed a Negro can handle pistol grip shotguns so well." Reed laughed evilly while he held his arm that was grazed by shot by Colton. "But alas, a little too late!" Reed smiled as he took out an onyx handled revolver and shot the fuse leading to the TNT. "See you in Hell you two!"

"Not if I take you first!" Ned said as he pulled out his pistol. As soon as Ned cocked the revolver and aimed on Reed, Reed smiled and turned to Ned.

"I guess you'll welcome those two in Hell." Josiah Reed then shot Ned in the stomach knocking him down in excruciating pain.

"NED!" C.J. yelled running over to him as Colton started to follow yelling, "FATHER!" Colton beat C.J. to where Ned was lying on his last breaths. Colton picked up his father and looked around.

"Father, I swear," Colton began to cry. "I will find that Josiah Reed and kill him for you! Your death will not have been in vain. I will avenge you." The moment was so touching, that even C.J. started t tear up a little bit.

"Come closer." Ned said as he grabbed Colton's jacket and pulled him down to his face so he could use less energy to speak to him.

"What is it father?" Colton asked with tears reaching up in his eyes.

"I am proud of the man you have become. I haven't seen a better shot in all my days. But I have to tell you something." Ned gasped once more.

"What?" Colton asked as some of his tears were falling onto Ned's buckskin jacket.

"I ain't your real father!" Ned said as he collapsed dead.

"What?" Colton gasped in shock.

C.J. looked around and saw the flame on the fuse of the dynamite get closer and closer to the end, and going to blow up. "I know how bad it feels homes, but we gotta get the fuck off of this boat! It's gonna blow!" He then grabbed Colton's hand and ran towards the rails. "Can you jump?"

"Yes!" Colton said as they hopped up on the rails and got ready.

"On three okay? One..." C.J. started to say.

Colton looked back and gasped. "THREE!" He yelled as he and C.J. both jumped off of the ship and landed on the dirt in front of the riverbanks.

"That was close." C.J. said.

"Too close…" Colton gasped, his chest rising in panic and shock over all that had just happened.

**So……. How was that? Good? Bad? The most pathetic chapter yet? I won't know unless you leave a review. Thanks again to my fiancée for his advice on the shot and effects in this chapter. Well remember to read (well you just did) and review! Ciao for now**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm. **


End file.
